


The Blood Moon

by thewritersfreedom



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood moon, Cat Island, Monsters, Owl Island, Scary, too spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersfreedom/pseuds/thewritersfreedom
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr on June 14, 2015 
Nilesy and his wonder for the Blood Moon, may have some side effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for an Open RP, when my muse used to Nilesy. So, I thought I could post all of my Nilesy works here.

The sky began oozing in its new red hues, but the darkness was greedy and wanted to sneak into the color. The usual white moonlight tonight was non existent. Black and red were the only colors tonight. The air around fogged with a treacherous uneasiness. The plants were shriveling all around, toxicated by the poisonous odors, the forest of such peace had fallen into chaos! 

Fiery colors spilled into the waters making the water thick as blood. Bubbling and boiling as its waters tried to reach the shore, drowning victims in its path. The accursed black sea foam consumed shells and darkened sands in its wake. Oh, the poor fish souls that began to drain away as they laid on the surface of the water with their last dying breath. Slowly the air from their gills escaped into the atmosphere. Animals became restless as the sun was setting down on the horizon. They all ran away hiding in holes of trees or underground, escaping the terror that would occur. The skittering of squirrels, the shivers and clatter of teeth as their visions bathed with crimson red. The forest animals fell into silence. Their voices, if ever heard, were shushed instantly of the howls of the incoming raid of horrors were nearing. 

Tonight the monsters had one thing in mind. Manipulated by the blood moon, they were now looking for a ruler. The king to guide them through their achievement to vanquish this land. The creatures of this dreadful night needed someone to lead them on their quest. What no better way to find them was to scour the now weakened lands. They were close, the wave of monsters closed in on a single stone tower. It had a few lights on from the inside and a few spoils. No, that was not the prize. 

Their prize was the raven haired man peeping through the second floor window. His eyes glistened with fascination of the red moon. His face was glued to the glass as his curiosity grew. Going down the ladder, Lomadia was just beside him and warned him of the dangers. 

No matter what she said, Nilesy peeked outside. It didn't seem too bad... 

There were not many monsters out and about, just the usual. The red smog blinded the boy’s view, barely seeing the hill just right in front of him. Tripping on the stairs, the pool boy ran up to the garden hurriedly. This blood moon was high above the sky, gleaming its crimson colors. It acted like a spotlight on the garden itself. 

This was the beacon. The army was set to capture their new leader. Quietly, they hid their numbers behind the limited number of surrounding trees. Their fog played in their favor.   
Nilesy leaned his head against the avocado tree to continue his watching of the bright moon. He had never seen anything like it when he’s out at sea. It must be very rare to catch this kind of phenomenon. The entrancing sight didn’t seem dangerous, everything looked fine in the sky. Hypnotized by the moon’s lovely features, he didn’t notice the obvious shadows climbing their way towards him. “Nilesy!!!” Lomadia called as she saw the hoard head towards her friend. 

That would have to be the last time the pool boy ever heard Lomadia’s voice again.


End file.
